General Tor
|-|Base= |-|Eidolon Armor= Summary Born to the Komato, an alien race of galactic conquerors, Tor eventually joined the army and rose to the rank of general. He was popular with his soldiers as a young, smart, and decisive leader who led them to many victories. He was the lover of the famed Komato supersoldier Iosa Sakera, and friends with the Tasen leader Hel Sarie, before civil war broke out with the Tasen after years of discrimination within Komato society. Eventually, Tor would kill his old friend and oversee the Alpha Strikes of many Tasen homeworlds, driving the species to near extinction. Eventually, he followed them back to their old home planet of Origin, now known as Earth, to finish them off once for all. Notified to the Tasen's location either by a failed Tasen ploy, Tor launched an invasion of Earth to eradicate the last remaining Tasen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher. Low 7-C with the Phantom Hammer Name: Tor Origin: Iji Age: Said to be young Gender: Male Classification: Komato General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Hacking (Can hack into other nanofields to disable weapons and injure opponents), Matter Manipulation with Arch Devastator (Its blasts cause spontaneous nuclear fission on contact with anything), Self-Healing Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Can fight against Iji, and his arsenal is much stronger than hers). Small Town level+ with the Phantom Hammer (Another Phantom Hammer punched a hole through a military complex, vaporizing a long stretch of it. Phantom Hammers are used en masse to raze planets). Speed: Superhuman with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Can keep up with Iji in a fight). Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift his massive Nanogun easily). Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher (Far stronger than Annihilators, which break through walls by walking into them). Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Unaffected by most of Iji's weapons, and even the most powerful ones barely damage him). Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with regular weapons, further with the Phantom Hammer. Standard Equipment: * Eidolon Armor: Tor's specialized armor, designed to fight against armies on a large scale. ** Arch Devastator: Fires a series of MPFB Devastator shots. ** Chargeball: Fires a single sphere of energy straight at his target before returning to Tor. If he launches three consecutive chargeballs that return to him safely, he can absorb them to charge up and fire the Phantom Hammer. ** Death Hail: Fires a wave of powerful missiles from a distance. ** Eruption: Fires a massive laser that causes an explosion. ** Fractal Rockets: A series of rockets that split apart to release more rockets. ** Megamissiles: A series of massive homing rockets. ** Phantom Hammer: Tor's most powerful weapon, usually used on spaceships in high numbers to raze the surfaces of planets. It nullifies nearly any nanofield. ** Ragebombs: A series of explosive shells. ** Ripper: Fires fast-moving, spinning projectiles that home in on targets. ** Tyrian Claw: Fires a series of spikes that travel over the ground. ** Ultra Shotgun: Tor fires a series of massive shotgun shells from his rifle. ** Zica Burst: Fires a wave of energy that slowly moves over the ground. Intelligence: Above average. Tor is well-versed in military strategy and very pragmatic. Weaknesses: Tor's armor takes a while to power up to its maximum potential, and is specialized to fight against armies, not singular, small targets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Iji Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mecha Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7